Meet my OC's
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: These are my OC's. Note to the readers: This stuff takes place in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Meet Sound

Spiecies: Dead Hedgehog

Age: Age not available

Appearance: Looks like Sonic, but with a ponytail and black sneakers.

Sound is a hedgehog who died protecting his little brother Sonic. He has a halo over his head that shows he is dead. He will alwals defend those in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Sunbeam

Spiecies: Artificial Hedgehog

Age: Age not available

Appearance: Sunbeam is yellow with six long spikes on the back of his head and three spikes in the front. He wears dark grey pants, a black T-shirt, and a light gey vest.

Sunbeam is kind, sensitive and cool. He also just melts at the sight of anything cute. He was created using the DNA of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet Speedy spark

Spiecies: Hedgepony alicorn

Age: 18

Appearance: A purple hedgepony alicorn with two spikes coming out of the front of his head that go up diagonally and then down, he has the upper half of his body resembles a hedgehog and the lower part of his body resembles a pony.

Speedy spark is not open to showing emotion in front of others, and instead keeps it hidden under a fake happiness. He is madly in love with Stargazer, but never has the courage to admit it, because of this, he has considered suicide alot.


	4. Chapter 4

Meet Cyan spectra

Spiecies: Hedgepony

Age: 16

Appearance: A cyan hedgepony with rainbow hair, and a rainbow tail, other than that he looks like a hedgehog alicorn.

Cyan spectra usually acts out, he usually does it by smoking. Even though his best friend Darkpie constantly tries to push him in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Meet Blue rainbow

Spiecies: Hedgepony

Age: 16

Appearance: A blue hedgepony with hair that is different shades of blue who has the tail and back spikes of a hedgehog. Other than that she looks like an alicorn pony.

Blue rainbow is Cyan spectra's younger twin sister. She is the goodie goodie. She spends most of her time with her boyfriend Darkpie.


	6. Chapter 6

Meet Darkshy

Spiecies: Hedgepony

Age: 17

Appearance: A Yellow hedgepony who resembles a hedghog but with a ponies tale, and pony ears.

Darkshy is shy, timid, and kind, he helps out his Fluttershy with the animals she takes care of. Whenever he has enough time to himself, he spends it with his girlfriend Psychic apple. Darkshy is bi, and because of how insecure he is, he refuses to talk about it with his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Meet Darkpie

Spiecies: Hedgepony

Age: 16

Appearance: A hedgepony alicorn who looks like Shadow but is red where Shadow is black, and black where Shadow is red, he also has blue eyes.

Darkpie takes mostley after pinkie pie, but sometimes can go ape s***.


	8. Chapter 8

Meet Psychic apple

Spiecies: Hedgepony

Age: 17

Appearance: A hedgepony alicorn who looks like Applejack, but has a hedgehog tail and hedgehog spikes.

Psychic apple is exteamly successful at 17. She and Darksy are already in colledge together. Silver os often over protective of her though.


	9. Chapter 9

Meet Present Rare mind

Spiecies: Hedgepony

Age: 5

Appearance: A hedgepony alicorn who resembles a hedgehog completely. He also has really long spiky poofy hair. He likes to wear it in a ponytail.

Present Rare mind is shunned by everybody except for his family, so he dedicated hos life to training to be the strongest. And he accomplished his goal at the age of 5.


	10. Chapter 10

Meet Future Rare mind

Spiecies: Hedgepony

Age: 16

Appearance: A hedgepony alicorn who resembles a hedgehog completely. He also has really long spiky poofy hair. He likes to wear it in a ponytail.

Future Rare mind came back in time to save his father so Sonic, Shadow and his father Silver could end armagedon.


	11. Chapter 11

Meet Mind apple

Spiecies: Hedgepony

Age: 10

Appearance: A hedgepony alicorn who looks exactly like Silver but has a ponies tail and pony ears.

Mind apple does not train with his dad, instead he helps out on the farm with his mom. He loves working because it gives him a sence of accomplishment.


End file.
